


lilies

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, GAY GAY GAY, KEVKYUUUUUUUUU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, changmin is annoyed, chanhee freaks out, i definitely shouldve beta this, i think this doesnt slay, is this good. the prompt was good. is this good, kevin tattoos! 💓 kevin 💓 tattoos, omg cliche tattoo boy x flower boy fic, they're so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A world in which every time you get a tattoo, it appears on your soulmate's body as well. And vice-versa: if they get one, it appears on yours.Changmin is pretty sure his soulmate has more ink in their veins than actual blood.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	lilies

**Author's Note:**

> twt oomfs said i should write this, so here you go

Ah, soulmates.

They are confusing. Some people believe in them, some don't.

Some fall in love with their soulmates, some don't.

In this world, you gotta acknowledge that you have a soulmate and that they're somewhere out there.  
If a tattoo appears on your body, it means that your soulmate is thankfully (or not) alive... because they literally just got a tattoo.

Changmin sometimes worries for his soulmate. Not because he hasn't got any signs of them, it's the complete opposite. He has got _too_ many signs.

"My soulmate has an addiction." Changmin speaks up, arranging a bouquet of lilies.

"What?" Chanhee, his best friend and co-worker at their flower shop, raised an eyebrow at the remark. When Changmin rolls up his sleeve revealing a crescent moon, the older grins. "Again?"

"It's already the third one this month. How does their skin not hurt?" Changmin groans.

Chanhee chuckles, brushing his thumb against the mark. "It's also the fifth crescent moon on your body. They must like those."

Oh hell yeah, they do.  
Changmin's body is covered in tattoos from his soulmate.

They're not huge however – they're pretty small, but they're also pretty much everywhere.  
It's like, Changmin's body is the universe and his soulmate draws constellations on it (excluding the weirdly aesthetic distorted Mickey Mouse on his side)

"I might get my revenge." Changmin pouts. "They need one from me too."

"They do," Chanhee rolled his eyes. "You literally got a lily on your collarbone a week ago, did you forget already?"

"...They need _another_ one."

Chanhee just laughs.

"I'm done with these." Changmin says, rolling up his sleeves and leaning onto the counter.

"You look tough with those out, wow!" Chanhee exclaims.

"Say that to my soulmate!" The younger answers, when the bell rang. "Oh, a customer."

A young man entered the shop, looking around.

"Shit, Changmin," Chanhee whispers, nudging Changmin's shoulder. "He's hot."  
"Thanks, I have eyes." Changmin whispers back. "And he's also a customer, so I'm going to help him to get rid of you."  
Chanhee whined out a "hey!" as Changmin left his side to approach the man.

"May I help you?" Changmin asked, getting the man's attention. _"Okay, he's even hotter up-close."_ Changmin thinks when the man's gaze lands on him.

"Uh," The other hesitated, looking at Changmin's arms. "Cool tatts."

Changmin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...Thanks, I guess? They're not really my own, though." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thanks, Mr. Soulmate."

The word "_soulmate_" clicked something in the man's mind. "Oh! Right, uh.. soulmates. My soulmate finally decided to show me that they're alive, and I got this now." He points at a flower on his slightly exposed collarbone (we love v cut shirts). "I wanted to get one of these. What is it?"

Changmin looked at the tattoo and blinked a few times. "That's... a lily." He answers. "Your soulmate has a nice taste in flowers."

"You can have a taste in flowers?"

"I don't know. But I like lilies, so they have taste."

"Oh? Why?"

"They're pretty. And I like their meaning – purity and devotion. It just... sounds like me, maybe, I don't know."

"Oh, I like that. Can I ask for one of them?"

"Sure!"

"The name's Kevin, by the way." The man blurted out as Changmin was wrapping up.

"Why would I need it?"

"Well," Kevin leaned on the counter. "First of all, you looked like you wanted it. Second of all, I might come back here. And it's gonna be awkward with the greetings." He chuckles, running his hand through his hair. "How much does it cost?"

"I guess that's a thank you from me, Kevin." Changmin hands him the flower. "And it's free. Welcoming gift, don't insist." He says.

The second Kevin left the shop, Changmin turned to Chanhee with a blank expression on his face. "Will you believe me if I told you I just found my soulmate?"

Chanhee's jaw drops. "No way. Him? That hot guy?"

"He has a name. And yes, him. He told me he finally got a tattoo from his soulmate and it was the exact fucking one I have. Identical. In the same spot." Changmin says, rubbing his temples.

"So, when will you thank him for those?" Chanhee asks, glancing at Changmin's arms.

"Never. Curse this stupid soulmate rule."

Ever since then, Kevin kept coming to the flower shop pretty much everyday. And once a month, a new tattoo appeared on Changmin's body.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Changmin asked when Kevin entered the shop.

"Let's think." Kevin says. "Maybe because you're cute, and I kinda wanna flirt my way into your heart?" He said, making Chanhee drop the flowers he was arranging.

"Sorry. You guys can continue _flirting your way in each other's hearts_." The blonde haired boy said, picking up the flowers."

"I..." Changmin spaced out. "I don't know what to say."

Kevin looked away. "...Is my method working?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Changmin laughed. "Hey, wanna know something crazy too?"

"Hell yeah."

"I gave you that lily you asked me about when you first came here." He says, showing off the small flower on his collarbone. "Surprise, we're soulmates!"

Kevin's lips formed an 'o'. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it would be kinda weird if I walked up to a stranger in my flower shop and told him _Hey, it might be crazy but I think we're soulmates_, you know? Besides, I thought you already figured it out, seeing that I have the exact same tattoos as you on my arms."

"Oh, right. Sorry for those. I... get impulsive, sometimes." Kevin smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sometimes." Changmin repeats. "You're gonna have more ink than blood running in your veins one day."

"Anyway. Do you know what I would've done if you told me that day?"

"You would probably be confused, wouldn't you?"

"Nah. That's boring." Kevin chuckles. "I'd kiss you. Well, I'd ask before doing that, because consent comes first."

"Well, I give you my consent." A grin appeared on Changmin's face, as he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck.

"Hey! I'm still here, you know?" Chanhee's voice made the two boys pull away, literally breathless.

"Oh my god, Chanhee." Changmin said.

"What?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"...Your neck." Kevin said. "I'd suggest looking into a mirror."

"What are you guys saying?" Chanhee asked, opening the front camera of his phone. "What's wrong with my-" His expression blanked the second he saw the Pretty Big Tattoo on the side of his neck.

"That's a tattoo." Changmin said.

"I know it is one, but what the fuck? Why is this the first one? How will I cover that up? Oh my god." Chanhee panicked. "It's not funny!" He whined, hearing giggles from beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated 🥺  
twitter: @.ujikev


End file.
